Six Degrees of Revenge
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Fifteen years after being humiliated by their respective female versions, Brick and his two siblings decide to give Blossom and her two younger siblings a taste of their own medicine. But the Boys' long awaited revenge for being humiliated leads to unexpected consequences for both trios.
1. The Second Month: Greens

Buttercup stood in front of her bathroom mirror and just stared at her reflection. In the month since learning that she'd become pregnant following how forcibly she'd had her pride and dignity shredded by the actions of her unborn child's father, she knew that she could never be a good enough parent to the son or daughter she'd be bringing into the world seven months from now.

She turned away from the bathroom mirror and strode into her bedroom before sitting down heavily on the bed. She lowered one hand until it rested on her flat stomach and the moment her hand made contact with her stomach, she could sense that the cells deep inside her body were transforming themselves into a baby, a baby that would be a mix of evil and good. As much as she hated the father of her unborn son or daughter, she couldn't bring herself to put an end to her pregnancy.

Instead, she'd endure the pregnancy that had been forced on her and then hand over all parental rights concerning her unborn son or daughter to her dad once she'd given birth. Having made her decision, she dialed her old childhood number and waited for her dad to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Dad. It's me. Look, I have some things to discuss with you. It's about your unborn grandson or granddaughter," she said into the phone.

"Like what, honey?"

"Can we meet in person? I'd rather discuss this face to face."

"Sure, honey. Where and when?"

"Say in about a half hour at our favorite pizza parlor?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Bye, dad," Buttercup replied before ending the call.

She hoped her decision to hand over both her parental rights and the parental rights of her unborn child's father to its grandpa wasn't the wrong one to make.

Line break

Half an hour later, she sat across from her dad.

"Now, why did you want me to meet you here, honey?"

"It concerns your unborn grandson or granddaughter," Buttercup replied.

"Concerns him or her how?"

"I want you to be the sole guardian of my child once he or she is born."

"Me?"

She nodded.

"I trust you to be a good caregiver to my unborn child, dad. I'm not good enough to raise my son or daughter, ever since I became pregnant through harsh means courtesy of this child's father. That single act damaged me more then I realized, dad. My child would be better off with you instead of me or its father."

"Am I to understand that you don't want to be part of your son or daughter's life?"

I want to be in my child's life when he or she turns a year old. Between now and then, I just can't, dad."

"And what about the child's father?"

"What I just told you will also extend to him as well. Neither he or I will be part of this child's life until he or she turns a year old."


	2. The Second Month: Bliues

Seated across from Boomer I the restaurant booth, Bubbles wondered how best to tell him that she was expecting his child. Finally, she decided to just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant, Boomer," she said in a rush.

"I'm sorry. You're what?" he asked.

"I'm carrying your son or daughter inside of me," she repeated.

Tense silence hung between the two blondes for several seconds following Bubbles' announcement that she was carrying. Finally, he shook his head.

"There's no way that I'm this child's father," he said.

"Well, you are. Remember how you robbed me of my purity when you came to my apartment two months ago?" she asked him in a low voice.

"There's no way I'll help you care for this child," Boomer replied as he slid out of the booth and started towards the entrance of the restaurant.

She scrambled out of her side of the booth and hurried after him. Once she reached him, she spun him around to face her.

"You can't just abandon your own child nor can you expect me to raise him or her on my own. I need you to help me go through this pregnancy as well as being there to bond with your son or daughter,"

He shook off her hand from where it lay on his shoulder and turned away a second time.

"You're on your own concerning this child," he told her, coldness evident in his voice.

Tears sprang to her eyes at his words.

"How can you just refuse to support me and your unborn child?"

"Easy. I'm a bad guy, remember?"

"Being a bad guy doesn't mean you should neglect the duty you have to our unborn child."

"How do I know if the child's mine?"

"Of course the child's yours, Boomer! How could you forget entering my apartment and stripping me of my innocence and purity two months ago?"

He thought back to that moment and realized she was telling the truth.

"Regardless of the fact that I'm the father, you're still on your own when it comes to raising our child," He added as he took off and headed away from the restaurant, leaving her just standing there.

Heartbroken by his apparent indifference towards their unborn son or daughter, Bubbles watched as he wove through the buildings until she could no longer see him.

Line break

As he made his way among the buildings, heading towards the apartment he and his two older siblings shared, Boomer found his thoughts going back to what his female version had told him and he knew that she had been honest with him about carrying his son or daughter inside of her.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold and indifferent towards her and the baby she carries inside of her because of me,'_ he thought.

\He soon came to the apartment he shared with his two siblings and landed on the balcony before entering the apartment. The moment he had, the conversation between his two older siblings ceased and they both turned towards him.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"What's going on is that our means of revenge against our female versions has made each of them pregnant with our sons or daughters," Brick replied.


	3. The Third Month: Reds

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Blossom stared at her reflection for a few seconds before she splayed both hands across her still flat tummy. The moment she had, she connected with the tiny life that was developing deep inside of her and a wave of love for the child she'd bear in six months flooded through her. She knew she couldn't bring an end to her current pregnancy, despite the fact it had been basically forced on her.

She turned away from the mirror and exited her bathroom. But she hadn't gone very far out of the bathroom before she was seized by an unexpected bout of nausea, which made her make a beeline for the toilet and lift the lid right before she emptied her stomach of its contents directly into the toilet.

When she finished ridding her stomach of its contents, Blossom leaned her forehead against the coolness of the toilet after closing the lid and flushing the toilet. After a few minutes, she slowly rose to her feet and again made her way over to the sink before she splashed some cold water on her face.

Part of her wondered if her bouts of morning sickness would last throughout her current pregnancy as she exited the bathroom.

Line break

Unaware that his female version would make him raise their unborn son or daughter on his own, Brick made his way down the sidewalk, ignoring the people he passed.

'_At the time, stripping our female versions of their pride and dignity in exchange for what they did to myself and my two younger siblings the two occasions we encountered each other back when we were kids seemed like a good means of revenge. But all that did was cause three lives to be conceived,' _he thought.

'_But am I even ready to become a single parent when my son or daughter is born in seven months?' _Brick silently asked himself.

But even as he asked himself that, he realized he didn't know the answer until he held his child once he or she was born in seven months. He finally came in sight of the apartment that he and his two siblings presently shared. He soon entered the building and took the stairs up to the third floor. Once on the third floor, he headed straight to apartment 3C, which was large enough for three men. He entered the apartment, only to see his half dressed youngest sibling lying on the couch with his girlfriend of just two months beneath him. Their gazes both went to Brick and quickly got off the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home so quickly, dude."

"I was just out taking a walk. I didn't know you were entertaining someone while I was out. If I had, I would have taken a longer walk."

"Oh."

"So, who's the young woman you were lying on top of when I walked in on the two of you?"

"This is Gina."

"Nice to meet you, Gina. If you don't mind, I'd like some time to talk with my youngest sibling."

Gina, who was fully dressed by now, simply gave her boyfriend a quick kiss good bye on the cheek before she hurried out of the apartment. Once she was gone, Brick met his youngest sibling's gaze.

"Have you lost your mind, Boomer? Each of us have made our respective female versions pregnant with our son or daughter and you've hooked up with some new girl three months after learning we're gonna become dads. I hope she hasn't been knocked up, dude."

"Of course I haven't knocked up my girlfriend of just three months, dude."

"And how are you going to explain the fact that you have a girlfriend to your pregnant female version? I hope you're not gonna abandon her to raise your unborn son or daughter on her own."

"Look, none of us know the first thing about raising a child, dude."

"We can learn how to, you know."


	4. The Third Month: Greens

Seated across from her dad with her right hand lightly resting on her still flat stomach, Buttercup met his gaze.

"Dad, I want you to be the one who raises my unborn son or daughter," she said.

"Is that what you really want, honey? Because I wouldn't know what to do when it comes to raising and caring for a newborn infant," he replied.

"Of course it's what I want, dad. I trust you with raising and caring for the child currently growing inside of me. Plus, some of the baby books will help you with raising a newborn infant."

"Does the baby's father know of your intention to have me raise his unborn son or daughter?"

"No, he doesn't, dad," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I despise him for what he did to me, dad. He has no say in my decision."

"I see. And how long would you and the father stay out of my grandchild's life?"

"Until he or she turns a year old," Buttercup added.

"I have to care for and raise your unborn son or daughter after it's born for an entire year? I think you'd be a better choice to do that, since you'll be carrying him or her inside of you for the next six months."

"I can't do that, dad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too broken to consider myself a good enough parent to even raise my son or daughter," she declared while tears came to her light green eyes.

Her dad left his usual chair to join her on the couch and held her close as she softly sobbed.

"This is your decision, honey, but what are you going to tell the father about what you've decided concerning your unborn child?"

She wiped away her tears.

"I'll just tell him what I told you, dad. But I won't do that quite yet."

"Okay, honey. Just don't wait too long to tell him, understand?"

"I'll tell him. Just not right away, because he needs to feel what I felt the day he broke me."


	5. The Third Month: Blues

Bubbles sat alone on a park bench as she waited for her two older team mates to show up because she felt that the three of them had some things to talk about. She didn't have to wait very long because she spotted the pink and green streaks that accompanied her two older team mates whenever they were airborne. They landed in front of her and they took a seat on either side of her.

"You wanted to talk to us about something?" Buttercup asked.

She nodded.

"It's about the fact that we can no longer do our duty to this city and its residents ever since we became pregnant. Each of us is six months away from bringing our sons or daughters into the world and I'm finding it hard to handle the fact that we're unable to do what we've done since we were kids, since we're each carrying the next generation," she admitted.

Blossom gave a heavy sigh.

"I know how you feel. I hate the situation we've each been put in because our male versions sought to get their revenge against the three of us," she added gently.

Bubbles glanced over at her middle team mate, who was seated to her left, only to see that she was straight ahead, so she followed her middling sibling's gaze to see what she was looking at, only to see the woman who was currently pushing a baby stroller down the footpath a short distance away from where the three women sat.

"I can never fully be the doting mother my son or daughter deserves, because the father broke me beyond me repair the moment he first plunged deep into me," she sadly put in.

Just then, the three women spotted th3eir respective male versions walking along the path that headed away from the park and they each rose from the bench in order to catch up with the three men. One by one, they each made the three men face them. Both trios just stood there in silence for a few minutes before the three women each slapped their respective male version soundly on the cheek. In unison, the three men gingerly placed a hand on their presently stinging cheek.

"What was that for?" Brick asked.

"For stripping me of my dignity and pride as well as getting me pregnant with your child, against my will," Blossom replied.

"That goes for us too," her two younger siblings added.

Bubbles approached the father of her unborn son or daughter and slapped him on the cheek that wasn't already stinging from her first slap.

"And that was for turning your back on me and your unborn child."

The three women turned their backs on their respective male versions and strode off, leaving the three men just standing there.


	6. The Fourth Month: Reds

Blossom stood in front of the floor length mirror that was in her bedroom and studied the slight roundness of her stomach area. She was now in her fourth month of the pregnancy that had been forced on her by her male version. As she continued to stand there in front of the mirror, she gently placed both hands on her slight baby bump with her fingers spread apart.

'_Maybe carrying this child inside of me for the next five months won't be so bad after all,' _Blossom found herself thinking.

She finally moved her hands away from her slightly swollen stomach before she turned away from the floor length mirror in her room. She made her way out of her bedroom and entered the living room, only to see her male version seated on the couch, which made her stop. Their gazes met and held before his gaze traveled from her face to the roundness of her belly.

"Do you know the baby's gender?" he asked.

"No. I'd rather wait to find out until he or she is born in five months," she replied.

"Oh," he added.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here, Brick?" she questioned, a slight hardness evident in her eyes.

"Relax. I'm just here to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About the time you slapped me."

"Don't expect me to apologize for doing something that you deserved after what you did to me in that shadowed alley four months ago. You stripped me of both my pride and dignity that day, so I needed to pay you back for that."

"We've been enemies since we were five, something I can't exactly change," he began, only to have her cut him off.

"Get to the point of why you've come here."

He frowned a little.

"I came here to talk about what we're going to do about the child you carry inside of you."

"I've already made my mind about this child. You'll be his or her sole caregiver instead of me," Blossom said.

"Why?"

"Because I never wanted to have a child this way. You plunged yourself deeply into me four months ago and reduced my good name and pride to tatters in the process."

"Because you kind of deserved it when you caused my death and humiliation."

"We were only five and you were evil back then, much like you are today."

"I can't help that little detail. The point is, the child you carry inside of you will be both good and evil."

"A child of two opposing sides," Blossom murmured to herself as her gaze drifted to her slightly swollen bump.

"Yes. Out child won't know what side it truly belongs to."

She met his gaze again.

"What should we do about that?"

"Nothing for now."


	7. The Fourth Month: Greens

Currently seated between both her older and younger siblings on the couch, Buttercup met her dad's gaze while a heavy silence hung in the air between the four adults for several moments before his gaze went to their slightly rounded stomachs. Finally, he spoke.

"I always knew each of your respective male versions were trouble since the first time you all met. And now each of you are four months pregnant with their sons or daughters!" he furiously spat out, which made all three women exchange looks of alarm at just how angry their dad was at their present condition.

"Dad, please calm down," Blossom said and he met her gaze.

"How can I calm down? Look at the three of you," he replied as he motioned towards her four month pregnant belly.

Without glancing over at her blonde sibling, Buttercup sensed that she was on the verge of crying, which mirrored her current mood. Before she knew it, she was softly weeping.

"Why must you be so mad at us, dad?" she heard her red haired sibling questioned in between her sobs.

"Please stop crying, girls."

"We're all pregnant, dad. It kind of comes with the territory," Buttercup choked out between the soft sobs that escaped her lips.

He fell silent while the three women openly wept for several moments.

Liner break

Lying on his bed with his arms underneath his head and just staring up at the ceiling, the father of Buttercup's unborn son or daughter had no idea that he'd been barred from seeing his child until he or she turned a year old. As he continued to lie there, the door of his room opened and both his older and younger siblings stood in the hallway just outside his room, which made him glance over at them.

"What do you two morons want?" he asked them.

"Morons? Us?"

"Yes. The two of you are acting like you're both stupid. We're going to become dads in five months. It's time we started acting like the twenty year olds we've become."

The three males all looked at each other.

"I mean, you were the smart one back when we were kids. When did you become as dumb as Boomer was when we were kids, dude? And our youngest sibling has gotten a tad more dumb as we've gotten older."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Boomer retorted.


	8. The Fourth Month: Blues

Presently lying on exam table at the OB-Gyn's, Bubbles turned her head towards the screen of the ultrasound machine and she got the first glimpse of her unborn child. The technician looked at the mother to be.

"Would you like to know the gender of your child, Bubbles?" the technician asked.

She nodded yes and the technician returned her gaze to the screen of the ultrasound machine.

"You're carrying a little girl."

Bubbles closed her eyes at hearing that she was expecting a little girl and knew she had to let her two older siblings that they'd be getting a little niece in five months. But then, her thoughts went to the father of her child and knew he'd be less than thrilled to learn his child was a girl.

Line break

Hands shoved in his pant pockets, Boomer made his way down the sidewalk, pointedly ignoring the people he passed by. He found his thoughts drifting back to when he first turned his back on both Bubbles and their unborn son or daughter, an act that would come back to haunt him someday. As he continued heading down the sidewalk, he brushed against a person garbed in a hooded cloak and didn't even slow down to see who it was that he'd walked past.

The hooded figure halted and half turned in his direction while keeping his or her face concealed within the shadows of the cloak and watched him walk in the opposite direction for a few minutes before continuing on their way. The hooded figure reached an alley and ducked down into it before pushing back the hood that concealed their features. With a slight wave of the hand, the figure made a wall portal open, briefly chasing away the shadows before slipping through it and the wall portal winked shut behind them, allowing the shadows to reclaim their grip on the alley. The blackness of another alley was lightened up slightly by the sudden brightness of the wall portal and the cloaked figure emerged from it before it faded away.

_'It's good to be back home where I belong,' _the figure thought before exiting the alley and headed in the direction of home.


	9. The Fifth Month: Reds

Currently at the halfway point of the second trimester of her present pregnancy, Blossom ignored the stares of the people she passed as they noticed her five month pregnant belly, since it protruded out in front of her. She also did her best to ignore their whispers about the state of her present pregnancy, because she knew there was nothing she could do about it for the time being. Now that she was carrying extra weight due to her current pregnancy, it wasn't as easy for her to take flight anymore. As a result, she had to walk more.

She was looking forward to giving birth to her son or daughter in four months as well as losing the extra weight she'd gained in the course of the last five months because of the toll and strain to both her energy and stamina.

Line break

Seated on the beach on the outskirts of town, Brick's red eyes looked out over the ocean, while his thoughts drifted to his pregnant female version.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad raising the son or daughter I helped conceive,' _he found himself thinking.

Brick was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he'd been joined by his middle sibling, who placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. His middle sibling just gave a slight chuckle while shaking his head.

"Dude, don't do that to me!" he snapped.

"Sorry, dude. But you were so deep in thought that you didn't even realize I'd joined you," he replied.

"What do you want?"

"You and I need to talk about our youngest sibling."

"What about him?"

"He needs to understand that he can't father a child and have a girlfriend at the same time. He needs to chose one or the other."

"How do we convince him to choose his current girlfriend or his unborn son or daughter?"

"You're the oldest, so it should be easy for you to talk some sense into our youngest sibling."


	10. The Fifth Month: Greens

Currently standing in front of her floor length bathroom mirror, Buttercup just stared at her now five month pregnant belly, which was reflected in the mirror. As she continued to stand there in front of the mirror, she got a fleeting glimpse of an older version of both herself and her male version. But she saw that her older self and her male version's older self weren't alone. She saw a thirteen year old version of her unborn child holding a newborn infant.

As she continued to stare at the mirror, the teenage version of her child turns slightly towards her older self before gently placing the newborn into the arms of her older self. The moment that was done, the image faded away and Buttercup was left to wonder if that was meant to be part of her future.

'_Am I meant to forgive my child's father at some point in the next thirteen years?'_ she asked herself silently.

The only way she'd find out was to ask him if he'd also been given the same glimpse of his own future.

Line break

Wearing nothing but a towel, the father of Buttercup's unborn child approached the bathroom mirror and wiped away some of the steam that covered the mirror. The moment he had, his reflected image wavered slightly, only to be replaced with an older version of himself. But his older self wasn't alone. A thirteen year old version of his son or daughter he had a hand in creating approached his older version and he or she carried a newborn baby in his or her arms before handing it to the older version of his female version. As he continued watching, his older self placed an arm around the thirteen year old version of his unborn son or daughter before the image faded away. Once the image had vanished, he was left to wonder if his female version would be able to forgive him for raping her and hopefully start the process of reconciliation.


	11. The Fifth Month: Blues

Bubbles sat next to the father of her unborn daughter on one of the couches in the large apartment he shared with his two older siblings. She hoped she could convince him to help her with raising the child he helped create five months earlier, but her gut was telling her that she wouldn't have much luck in convincing him. From the corner of her eye, she could see that his gaze was lingering on her swollen belly and she met his gaze.

"Take a good long look at my baby bump," she said softly.

Boomer's gaze shifted from hers and went back to her five month pregnant bump.

"What are you gonna do with the baby once it's born?" he questioned her.

"First off, the baby's a she, not an it. And second, I was hoping you'd help me raise her," she replied.

He scoffed before tearing his gaze away from Bubbles' baby bump.

"I don't think so."

"But I can't raise this child on my own," she protested.

His dark blue eyes met her pale blue eyes.

"That's just too bad."

"Why are you being so hateful towards a child that's half yours?" she questioned while tears filled her eyes.

He groaned at seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, great. Here come the waterworks," he muttered.

"It's your fault that I'm even experiencing the so called waterworks, Boomer! If you hadn't decided to get your revenge by raping me, neither of us would be in this mess to begin with! I came here to try and convince you to do your part in raising this child, but you've proven just how heartless you truly are. If this child grows up hating you, it'll be because your showed your true colors by being cold and indifferent towards her!"

Bubbles attempted to get off the couch, but her five month pregnant belly prevented her from being able to, so her male version went to help her. She slapped his outstretched hand away and glared at him.

"Go away! I can do this myself!" she snarled and again tried to get up from the couch.

He dropped his hand to his side.

"You're gonna be seated on my couch all day unless you let me help you up," he said in a soft voice.


	12. The Sixth Month: Reds

Now in the last month of the second trimester of her pregnancy. Blossom was again seated on the couch in her living room with the father of her unborn child, who was also seated on the couch beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I've hated you for the past six months, all because you felt the need to pay me back for both causing your demise and humiliation back when we were kids, but with the birth of this child coming in three months, I've had plenty of time to think about why you did what you did to me in that alley and I realize I had it coming for the last fifteen years."

She paused and glanced over at him.

"I'm not saying all this because I've changed my mind about you being the one who raises this child."

'So, you still refuse to be part of our child's life?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a good choice to raise a child that's half good and half evil."

"You're only saying that because you want the freedom that comes with not being saddled with a child," Brick added.

"I'm a good guy. My duty is to this city first and foremost, not to the child I've been carrying inside of me for the past six months."

"What gives you the right to just saddle me with our unborn child?"

She stared furiously into his red eyes.

"I never asked to be pregnant in the first place!" she snapped.

Brick stood up from the couch and grabbed his coat before he strode towards the front door of the apartment.

"I'm out of here," he muttered softly, but she could still hear him.

"Go ahead! Leave!" she added.

He looked back at her.

"Fine!" he snapped back before opening the door and walked through it before slamming it behind him.

Once she was alone in her apartment, she slid herself forward and grabbed onto the edge of the coffee table for leverage before she pushed herself up from the couch. Once on her feet, she made her way towards the bathroom to answer nature's call for what seemed like the millionth time ever since she discovered she was with child.


	13. The Sixth Month: Greens

Presently seated beside her male version in one of the restaurant booths, Buttercup shifted her head in order to study him while he's in the middle of eating, something she knew she should also be doing for the sake of her unborn son or daughter, but she found that she wasn't very hungry. He felt her gaze on him and he looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You and I need to talk," she replied.

"Talk about what?"

"I've made the decision to give all parental rights that come with raising a child to my dad. So, when this child's born in three months, neither of us will have anything to do with him or her."

"Have you lost your mind?!" he demands in a loud voice.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed as the other diners glance over at the two of them following his outburst.

"I will not keep my voice down! How could you think of giving up the parental rights of our son or daughter to your dad!" he yelled.

Buttercup slid out of the booth and grabbed the father of her unborn child by the arm before dragging him out of the restaurant. Once they were both outside, she just stared at him, fury shimmering in her light green eyes.

"How could you do that to me in the restaurant?" she demanded.

"Embarrass you?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Because you've stripped me of the option to be a good dad to our unborn child."

"Well then, we're equal on that front, because you also stripped me of the choice to willingly bear you a child."

His dark green eyes met with hers before lowering his gaze to her six month belly.

"Can I feel the baby kick?" he questioned her.

His question took her by surprise.

"Why?" she asked him in a wary tone.

"Because I've never felt our child's kick yet," he replied.

"Fine," she added before taking his hand in hers and pressing down n a certain area of her stomach and placing his hand on the spot she'd pressed down on.

He felt the firm tap against his palm as the baby currently growing inside of Buttercup restlessly reacted to the nudge. He removed his hand from her swollen belly and met her gaze again.

"Wow. The baby sure has a strong kick."

"He or she sure does."

They just stood there in awkward silence, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Were you planning to allow us to see our child at some point in his or her life?"

"Yes. When he or she turns a year old."

"So that means we have no contact until then?"

"Pretty much."


	14. The Sixth Month: Blues

Bubbles stood in front of her bedroom mirror and studied her huge belly, which was reflected in the mirror. She lightly rested one hand on her stomach and the moment she did, she was startled a little by the firm tap against her palm, which hadn't happened very much in the last couple of months. The brief feeling of being startled by her unborn daughter's kick was replaced by a wave of love for the child she'd give birth to in three months, which flooded through Bubbles' body. He gaze shifted down towards her belly and she smiled slightly. She suddenly thought of the perfect name for her child.

"I look forward to meeting you in three months, my darling Belinda," she murmured softly to her six month belly.

"Belinda, huh?" she heard from behind her and she turned around, only to see the father of her unborn daughter leaning against the doorframe that led in and out of her bedroom.

"What are you doing here, Boomer?" she asked.

"Just wanted to drop by and see how pregnancy suits you," he replied.

"Oh, really? The last time I saw you, you pretty much told me that I wasn't to bother you with news and updates concerning our child," she snidely reminded him.

He moved out of the doorframe and approached her, but paused when he was ten feet away from her. She folded her arms across her belly and pointedly looked at him.

"Well? Are you gonna give me some lame reason why you're here or not?"

He gave a heavy sigh.

"I've been thinking about how I treated you last month and I've come here to apologize to you for that."

"Yeah, right. A villain like yourself doesn't apologize for anything, Boomer. It's just how you were created. You'll always be a villain."

He frowned.

"I'm trying to change."

"You're six months too late to change anything between you and me. Do you honestly think an attempt to apologize will just reverse the fact that I'm currently six months pregnant with your daughter?"

"I get that you're angry with me over the fact that I got you pregnant with a girl."

"Oh, I'm way beyond being angry with you," she said in an icy tone.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me? That's gonna be hard to attempt, given your current condition. Plus, you don't want to harm the baby," he replied.

"I don't have to fight you, not when I can do this," she added and thrust out her right hand towards him.

She watched, unmoved as an invisible shockwave connected with Boomer's stomach and he got sent flying backwards into her living room, only to painfully slam into the kitchen wall.


	15. The Seventh Month: Reds

Currently seated beside her two younger siblings on the couch that was across from her dad and male version, who was also seated beside his two younger siblings, Blossom knew the reason behind why her dad needed to talk to all six of them and her right hand lingered on her stomach, which was heavily swollen with the growing child she had within her. She watched as her dad leaned forward slightly in his favorite chair and his gaze briefly flicked to each of his daughters' huge bellies before his gaze went to the fathers of his three unborn grandchildren and let it linger pointedly on them. Each of the three men present in the living room seemed to sense that they were in it, because they all looked at each other, worry clearly evident on their faces.

"I wanted to talk to all six of you at the same time, because what I've got to say is something I want to say only once," he said.

Blossom's gaze went to the father of her unborn child, but his focus was on her dad rather then her.

"I've had seven months to get used to the fact that I'm going to become a grandpa, which I'm pleased by. But the fact that each of you chose to give me three grandchildren by raping your female versions doesn't sit well with me."

He paused and his gaze went to the redhead male who sat opposite him, who met his gaze.

"So, you're going to raise my oldest granddaughter, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I'll raise my middle granddaughter because it was her mom's wish."

"And I'll be the one who raises my daughter," Bubbles put in while giving the father of her unborn child an icy glare.

Her dad also gave her male version an equally icy stare.

"You're to stay away from my third daughter and youngest granddaughter."

"What? No way!"

"You've done enough damage to my third daughter."


	16. The Seventh Month: Greens

A few days after the meeting with her dad and the father of her unborn son or daughter, Buttercup once again found herself standing in front of her floor length bedroom mirror, just studying her heavily swollen belly. She was now two months shy of bringing her son or daughter into the world and she found herself wondering how her child would treat her and its biological father because of the fact that they'd both be watching him or her grow up from a distance.

'_Will my son or daughter treat myself and his or her father with indifference because we won't be there to witness the small but major moments in his or her life, like first steps, first word, first smile and so on?'_

That was a tiny part of Buttercup that regretted putting her unborn son or daughter through all that, but she also realized that her unborn child really would be better off being raised by his or her grandpa rather than her or its father.

Line break

Currently lying on his back with both arms tucked beneath his head, the father of Buttercup's unborn child let his gaze linger on the sky above him. It had only been three days since the meeting with his female version's dad, the three men hadn't really bothered their pregnant female versions very much. He heated the fact that he wouldn't be part of his son or daughter's life until his or her first birthday, but he knew that his unborn child's mother had pretty much made it clear that neither of them would have anything to do with their child for the first twelve months after it was born.


	17. The Seventh Month: Blues

Bubbles rubbed her lower back in an attempt to relieve the pain she was feeling because of her seven month pregnant belly. She only had two months to go before she was no longer experiencing the pain to the muscles in her back that was being caused by the extra weight she'd been carrying on her once slim body for the last seven months. Just then, her unborn daughter kicked hard against her heavily swollen belly to the point of making her gasp a little and she gently rubbed her belly.

"I know you're hungry, little one," she said to her rounded belly and she headed for the kitchen in search of something good enough to eat and help calm her child's restlessness.

Standing in front of the open fridge, she grabbed a can of whipped cream and a jar of honey. She sprayed some of the whipped cream into her open mouth as she headed out of the kitchen with a spoon stuck into the honey jar. Ever since her dad had pretty much banned the father of her unborn daughter from coming near her or their unborn child, she hadn't seen very much of him.

Line break

Currently seated on a park bench, Boomer just stared at the pond that was a short distance away from him, ignoring what was going on around him, when he was suddenly joined by both of his two siblings, who each took a seat on either side of him on the park bench, effectively pinning him in place. He looked at them.

"What are you both doing here?" he demanded.

"Thought we'd try and cheer you up, little bro."

"What's the point? I've been barred from even seeing my pregnant female version," he retorted.

"What we've got planned will cheer you up. Come on."

He knew that both his siblings wouldn't just let him continue to sit there on the park bench, so he grudgingly followed them as they both took off.


	18. The Eighth Month: Reds

Once more standing before the floor length mirror in her bathroom, Blossom was looking forward to the birth of her son or daughter in a month, because her whole body ached from the extra baby weight she'd been carrying around for the last eight months. She was also looking to no longer having to deal with the odd food cravings and the assorted symptoms that came hand in hand with pregnancy. She was also looking forward to losing all the extra pounds she'd gained during the course of her pregnancy.

Line break

Brick lay on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. With his female version nearing the end of her pregnancy, he found himself wondering if she'd even want him to be present for the birth of their son or daughter, even though he wanted to be there when her body begins the process of bringing his child into the world. He knew it was up to her in the end. But he was unsure if or when she decided to let him about whether or not she'd allow him to witness this birth of his son or daughter.

Line break

Back in her bedroom, Blossom continued standing in front of the floor length mirror, just staring at her heavily swollen belly for several seconds before she placed both hands on top of it. The moment she did, she realized that her unborn child would spend his or her whole life hating her, because of the decision she made to make her male version raise their child on his own.


	19. The Eighth Month: Greens

Seated beside the father of her unborn son or daughter on her living room couch, Buttercup glanced over at him.

"I still stand by my decision to let our son or daughter be raised by my dad," she said.

He sighed.

"I know," he replied.

"You're not even going to beg me to change my mind?" she questioned.

"No, because nothing I say can change how you feel about me or even change the fact that you've spent the last eight months carrying my child."

"Don't tell me you're feeling guilt over the fact that you got me pregnant with your child in the first place, because of your evil nature."

"That's something I know I can't change, much like you can't change the fact that you were created as a good guy."

Silence lingered between the two expectant parents before it was broken by the child growing inside of Buttercup delivering a rather sharp kick to the left side of her large belly. She let out a gasp and her left hand went to the area where the baby kicked. Her reaction to the baby's kick didn't go unnoticed by its father.

"Did the baby just kick?"

She nodded.

"The baby's kick was pretty hard," she murmured.

"How often has the baby kicked?"

"Not very often."

"Oh."


	20. The Eighth Month: Blues

Currently standing in front of her floor length mirror, Bubbles studied her eight month belly. She was looking forward to bringing her daughter into the world in a month, as well as looking forward to holding her daughter for the first time. A sudden flurry of kicks to her stomach area made her glance down at the heavily swollen belly.

"Only a month to go until you and I can finally meet, little one," she said softly.

Line break

With four weeks remaining until the birth of his daughter, Boomer made his way down the sidewalks, lost in thought. Part of him felt that he should be there for the birth of his child, but had no idea if he'd even be allowed to witness his child's birth, given the fact that he'd basically turned his back on both his child and her mother. He knew that he should at least attempt to be there for his female version when she went into labor in a month, because part of him knew that he should at least be there to help his female version through the painful process of giving birth. He knew that both his older siblings would also be present for the birth of their own children.


	21. The Ninth Month Part 1: Reds

Once again in the apartment of her male version, Blossom was seated in a chair in his living room, which made it easier for her to get up if she needed to, while the father of her unborn child sat across from her on the couch that was also in the large living room.

"I'm due to go into labor any day now," she reminded him.

"I know that," he replied.

"When I do, my dad's focus will be divided between being there for me and my two younger siblings because we'll most likely go into labor around the same time."

"What do you want me to do about that?" he asked.

She was about to answer his question, but she was cut off by an unexpected contraction. Something in her demeanor alerted him to the fact that she'd just entered the first stage of labor, because he stood up from the couch and approached her.

"Is the baby coming?"

"No. Not for several hours. I'm only in early labor," she replied before she felt a second contraction.

Seeing her calm state, he also relaxed slightly but not too much. She could tell that he was still a little nervous about being a good father to their coming child.

"Relax. You'll going to be just fine raising this child on your own," she gently told him.

"I know. I guess I'm scared that I'll do something to harm Brittany," he admitted.

She lifted an eyebrow at hearing the name he'd chosen for their daughter.

"Brittany, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. It just popped into my head."

"Good choice for continuing the 'B' name tradition," she replied before another mild contraction surged through her.

He only gave her a slight smile.

Line break

Blossom's contractions were now coming every couple of minutes, which meant that she was still in the early stage of labor, according to what she'd looked up online three days earlier. By now, the father of her child had become anxious, which led to him pacing back and forth in his living room, so she approached him and cupped his face between her palms.

"Will you relax? This is my first pregnancy, so we're in for a long wait here," she reminded him.

"Just how long of a wait?" Brick asked.

"Six to twelve hours for the first half of early labor," she replied.

She watched as his eyes widened at what she'd just said.

"Six to twelve hours?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"I'm not the one giving birth today and already I feel worn out," he said, mainly to himself.

She found herself smiling a little before yet another contraction washed through her. She felt restless just standing still, so she mimicked her male version and also started pacing back and forth. No sooner had she started pacing, her feelings of restlessness melted away. Brick only looked at her while she paced back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Pacing," she replied.

But the pacing soon lost its appeal for the expectant redhead and she regained her restless mood. She headed towards the kitchen, followed by her male version.

"I can't take much more of this waiting game," he moaned.

"You're welcome to leave," Blossom told him.

"And leave you by yourself? No way."

"The baby won't be coming for several hours, so it's up to you to decide if you want to stay or not."

"I'm staying put."

Line break

The two redheads spent the next five and a half hours doing various fun things in order to pass the time. A half hour before she entered the second part of early labor, her body decided it was time for her to go to the hospital, because she felt her water break. Her gaze flicked to the father of her child.

"I think it's time to head to the hospital," she told him.

Before she could react, he scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the balcony. Once they were outside, she clasped her arms around his neck before he took off. He put on a burst of speed once they were airborne and it didn't take them long to reach the hospital.


	22. The Ninth Month Part 2: Reds

Garbed in a hospital gown and lying in a hospital bed, Blossom shifted her gaze towards the chair that her male version was seated in, which wasn't too far from her hospital bed.

"I wonder what color eyes our child will end up having," she found herself wondering out loud.

"We won't find out until it's born. But I hope his or her eyes will be the same as mine," he replied.

"Yeah," she said before yet another contraction washed through her body and it was a lot stronger than the contractions she'd had to endure during the early stage of her labor.

But her current contraction lasted longer than the 30-90 second range and she attempted to shift position in order to reduce her discomfort. Just then, her dad entered the hospital room, which made both redheads glance over.

"What's he doing here, honey?"

"He's here to help me through the birth, dad," Blossom replied.

"Oh. I see."

"How are my two siblings doing?" she questioned.

"They're in the same stage as you, labor wise," her dad replied.

"Can I see them?"

"It might lift their morale if you did, honey."

"Ok. I need some help getting out of the bed first."

Both men helped her out of the hospital bed before she was escorted down the hall to where Buttercup's hospital room was. She paused at the doorway and her middle sibling looked over at her from the hospital bed she lay in.

"Hey, big sis," she said softly before moaning slightly from a contraction.

"Hey yourself, middle sis," she replied as she entered the room, followed by their dad.

The brunette's gaze went to her dad.

"Hi, honey. How are you holding up?" he asked his middle daughter.

"Okay, I guess. Being in labor kinda sucks," Buttercup replied before she let out a soft moan of pain from the contraction she was presently feeling.

Just then, the redhead was joined by the father of her soon to be born son or daughter.

"You've been out of bed long enough," he told her.

Blossom was about to tell him off, but a contraction flooded through her at that moment, which caused her to groan a little from its intensity.

"Ooh. That one hurt," she mumbled, mainly to herself, while she was led back to her hospital room by the father of her child.

Line break

Back in her hospital bed, she was again finding her gaze drifting to her male version.

"I never got to tell you that I think the name you chose for this child is a good one," she admitted.

"I just thought of it spur of the moment, that's all," he replied.

"Ooohhh….." Blossom started to say, but it became dragged out due to the sudden and painful contraction that hit her.

It faded after a minute or so. From the time her labor started until after she'd been taken to the hospital, the redhead had been experiencing contractions for the past eight hours. She was again joined by her dad, but he wasn't alone. She glanced over as both her dad and blonde sibling entered the room.

"Hey, baby sis," Blossom greeted her third sibling.

With some aid from their dad, the blonde settled into the hospital chair that was to the left of the redhead's hospital bed.

"Hey yourself, eldest sis," Bubbles replied.

The redhead barely managed to give her youngest sibling a smile before her body seized up slightly from yet another contraction. In the middle of the contraction, a nurse entered the room to check how far the redhead had dilated. Once the nurse had checked, she met the redhead's gaze.

"You're three centimeters dilated."

"Three centimeters?"

The nurse nodded.

"How much longer until I'm ready to start pushing?"

"You've only been in active labor for a couple of hours, so not for some time," the nurse replied before she left the room.

Line break

After three more hours of enduring more painful contractions, the same nurse came back into the room and again checked how far Blossom had dilated.

"You're up to seven centimeters now. It won't be too much longer until you're ready to start pushing."

"That would be great."

The nurse left the room after assuring the mother to be that she'd be back shortly. Once the nurse had left, Blossom decided to rest her eyes for a few minutes. No sooner had she done that, she fell asleep for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she glanced to her right and saw that her male version is also sleeping in one of the chairs. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Line break

Two hours later, Blossom was ready to bring her son or daughter into the world. With her male version's hand clasped firmly in hers. She bore down for as long as she could. The pushing process lasted for the next four or five hours. She glanced down between her legs and spotted the baby's head as it began to emerge. Once the baby's head was fully out, the doctor tending to the birth cleared the baby's airway.

"One big push, Blossom," the doctor said.

Feeling another contraction, she bore down a second time and the baby slid the rest of the way out, into the doctor's waiting hands.

"Waahhh!"

Hearing the baby's first cry, she looked over at its father, only to notice the expression on his face. They waited for the baby to be brought into the room, but they didn't have to wait very long. A different nurse entered the room, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms. She went to place the baby into Blossom's arms, but she deferred.

"Let the baby's father have the honors of holding her first."

The nurse approached the baby's father and placed her into his arms. He looked at the infant in his arms and noticed that her eyes were open.

"Looks like I was right about Brittany's eye color," he said.

"What?"

"Her eyes are red, just like mine," he replied.


	23. The Ninth Month Part 1: Greens

Currently sound asleep in bed, Buttercup was suddenly and unexpectedly awoken by a mild contraction coursing through her. She slowly sat up in bed at feeling that first contraction, but she wasn't worried about heading to the hospital too soon, because the various baby books she'd read over the past nine months all said that early labor could last anywhere from six to twelve hours while active labor could last eight hours or more.

Line break

Standing alone on the balcony that was off of the living room, the father of Buttercup's child had his arms resting on the railing, when he was joined by both his older and younger siblings and he glanced over at them.

"What now?" he asked.

"We're going to head to our female versions' apartments," Brick replied.

"Why?"

"Because I've gotten a strong feeling that our respective female versions will each go into labor," he added.

"Do you know when?"

"Uh, right now."

The three men all took off from the balcony and headed in a different direction towards the apartment of their respective female version. As he headed towards Buttercup's apartment, the father to be knew she wouldn't be happy to see him, but he didn't care. He'd rather be there for her than make her go through the birth process by herself.

Line break

With several hours to go until she went into active labor, Buttercup had just gotten settled on the couch in her living room, book in hand. She'd just opened the book and started reading the chapter on labor when she spotted the father of her child landing on the balcony just outside her living room. He attempted to open the door, only to find that his side of the balcony door was locked. Given that she'd just taken a seat on the couch, the mother to be couldn't exactly get up off the couch to unlock the door and let her male version into the apartment. But he soon solved that issue by melting the door handle on his side before he entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here because Brick got a strong feeling that you and your two siblings would go into labor," he replied.

"Did he now?"

He nodded.

"Huh. Must have been his connection to my unborn niece," she added as she put down the book she'd

He snatched up the book Buttercup had just placed on the couch and read the title of it.

"A pregnancy book? Really?"

"What else would I have read? I'm having your child, after all."

"Oh. Good point," he said.

Line break

The next six to twelve hours passed rather fast for the parents to be. Before Buttercup knew it, she was suddenly hit by a painful contraction that made her gasp a little and she placed a hand on her belly.

"It's time to get me to the hospital," she said.

"Now?"

Her gazer flicked to him.

"Yes, now," she growled out before a second, even more painful contraction surged through her.

He scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the open balcony door, holding her securely in his arms before he took off. Glancing behind her, she noticed the streak of dark green light that was trailing behind them. They soon reached the hospital and landed on the sidewalk just outside the hospital. The two brunettes entered the hospital and Buttercup admitted herself into the hospital before she made her way up to the maternity floor and entered room 251.

Line break

Two hours after taking his female version to the hospital, the parents to be both looked over as both Buttercup's dad and oldest sibling entered the room. A slight smile makes its way onto her facial features at seeing them. He decided to give them some time alone, so he got up from the chair he currently occupied and passed by his female version's dad on his way towards the door of the hospital room. Her dad glared at the young man that passed by him but let him exit the hospital room. Once out in the hallway, he nearly collided with his red haired sibling.

"Whoa, dude! Slow down!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry. How's it going with your female version?"

"She's in active labor. Has been for the last couple of hours. Her dad and older sibling are in there with her now."

"Oh."

Line break

Three hours after being admitted to the hospital, Buttercup was experiencing a lot of pain from her contractions and she just wanted the process of labor to be over with, but she was only six centimeters dilated. To help take her mind of her painful contractions, she switched on the tv and began flipping through the channels but none of them really seemed to catch her interest, until she came to a particular channel and she stopped idly flipping through the channels for a few minutes. Within five minutes of settling on the channel, she became interested in the program that was currently on and she briefly forgot about her painful contractions.


	24. The Ninth Month Part 2: Greens

After nine hours of active labor, Buttercup was now fully dilated and it was time for her to start pushing. She clasped her male version's hand firmly in hers as she bore down at each contraction. The pain was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before and she was pretty much screaming from the agony of child birth. She briefly took a break from pushing to give the father of her child a heated stare.

"The next time you decide to knock me up with your offspring, I'm not giving birth the usual way!" she snapped.

His eyes widened at what she'd just told him and he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out is a soft cry of pain, because she was squeezing his hand in a vice like grip, since it was still clasped in hers. She squeezed it so hard that she could feel the bones in his hand crackling a little bit. It was his fault that she was in the process of bringing his child into the world, so she couldn't care less if his hand got broken from her gripping it so tightly.

Line break

Two hours passed with no relief in sight for Buttercup. She had been pushing as much as she could, but the baby hadn't dropped down enough for it to be delivered the usual way. The two brunettes each glanced at each other before he asked the doctor what that meant. The doctor told him that buttercup had to be taken up to the O.R. for a C-section. She knew that wasn't what she wanted for her first delivery and she told the doctor that.

The moment she said that, she was overcome by a rather intense contraction, which was followed by the baby dropping down into the birth canal. She glanced down between her legs and noticed a tiny bit of black hair beginning to emerge. Seeing that tiny bit of hair made the doctor rethink his original decision to take the young, expectant mother up to the O.R. It only took three or four pushes for the baby to slide fully out of Buttercup's body and into the doctor's waiting hands.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed before clamping off the umbilical cord and cutting it.

The baby was whisked out of the room to make sure she was healthy while her parents watched. The two brunettes anxiously waited for the baby to be brought to them.

Line break

After waiting for fifteen minutes, a nurse entered the room, carrying the bundled baby in her arms. She approached Buttercup's hospital bed and gently placed the infant into her arms. As she looked down at the tiny person its father had planted inside of her nine months before, she knew she should be loving towards her, but she wasn't. As Buttercup continued looking at the baby in her arms, she noticed the color of her eyes.

"Look at her eyes."

He did so.

"They're blue," he said.

"Yes."

"Maybe they'll turn green in six months."

But the two brunettes were unaware that their daughter's eyes would remain blue. Just then, they were joined by Buttercup's dad, who had just entered the room and he spotted the baby currently in his middle daughter's arms. He approached her bed and gently took the infant out of her mother's arms.

"What are you going to name your middle granddaughter, dad?" Buttercup questioned.

He thought for a few minutes.

"Well, I'll obviously be continuing the tradition of 'B' names, so her name will be Beth," he replied.


	25. The Ninth Month Part 1: Blues

Currently facing the mirror in her bedroom, Bubbles noticed the bulge on the left side of her belly and she found herself wondering if her child was head down yet. She used her right hand to push down a little on the bulge and she felt her daughter's entire body shift position after she pushed down on the bulge.

"You ready to make your debut today, my dear Belinda?" she asked her daughter.

Bubbles felt an unexpected but firm kick around her belly button area, which told her that her daughter was head down. Just then, she felt a mild contraction and made her way over to where she kept her cell phone before she picked it up and dialed her old childhood phone number. After two or three rings, her dad answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me," she replied.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby coming?" he fired off his questions in a hurried way.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Yes, the baby's coming," she replied in a calm manner to each of his questions.

"J-Just stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can, honey. Once I get to your apartment, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said.

"Dad, that's really not needed. I'm only in early labor," she added.

"Humor your old man, ok?"

She sighed.

"Ok, dad," she said before the call ended.

Line break

Forty five minutes later, her dad was standing in the living room, holding Bubbles' hospital bag in one hand while waiting for her to emerge from the bedroom. She finally joined him, a small duffel in her grasp, which contained various things for her to pass the time until her daughter's born. He guided her out of her apartment and to an updated version of the car she remembered from childhood before he placed her hospital bag into the backseat. He helped her get into the front passenger seat before getting into the driver's side and starting up the car in order to head to the nearby hospital.

Once they were at the hospital, she was admitted and headed up to maternity ward, accompanied by her dad. Once at the maternity ward, she was placed into room 270, which was down a ways from where both her older siblings were awaiting the birth of her two nieces.

Line break

Bubbles spent the following six to twelve hours of early labor doing various things to pass the time, but she also spent some time walking around the maternity ward. Her dad split the long waiting period between the three hospital rooms that each of his laboring daughters were each in. During the early stage of her labor, she received an unexpected visit from the father of her unborn daughter. Her displeasure at seeing him was evident on her face.

"What are you doing here, Boomer?" she angrily demanded.

"I'm here to witness our daughter's birth. After all, she's half mine," he replied.

"I begged you not to turn your back on me and our daughter back when I first told you I was pregnant, but you did anyway. You've got some nerve showing up now, after I spent the last nine months dealing with the pregnancy you caused," she said just before a slightly more painful contraction struck her.

She groaned a little from the intensity of the painful contraction. Once it passed, she picked up from where she left off.

"You've been AWOL during my entire pregnancy, which doesn't give you the right to be present for our daughter's birth," she added.

"I'm here now, so you can't make me leave and miss my daughter's birth."


	26. The Ninth Month Part 2: Blues

Eight and a half hours of active labor later, Bubbles was fully dilated and it was time for her to start pushing. With her dad's hand clutched in her left hand and her male version's hand clasped in her right hand, she bore down as long as she could manage with each contraction. The process lasted for the next three and a half hours, during which she was screaming from the painful intensity of the contractions. Her dad took brief breaks from having to clasp his youngest daughter's hand in order to check on the progress of her two older siblings. She gave one big push and felt her daughter slide free of her body in a gush of slightly bloodied fluid and the attending doctor clears out her airway before she let out her first cry.

"It's a girl," she told the young mother before the cord was clamped off and cut.

Once the baby's cord was cut, the doctor left the room with her, just to make sure she was healthy. While Bubbles was waiting for her daughter to be brought to her, her dad wheeled her oldest sibling in the room, followed by her red haired male version, who was holding a tiny bundle in his arms. She smiled at seeing her oldest niece, but her gaze shifted to the nurse who just entered the room with her daughter in her arms. The nurse walked up to the bed and gently placed the infant into Bubbles' arms before leaving the room. Blossom wheeled herself closer to the hospital bed in order to get a better look at her youngest niece.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Belinda," Bubbles replied before her gaze went to her oldest sibling's male version and the child he held in his arms.

"What's my oldest niece's name?" she asked him.

"Her name's Brittany," he replied.

Line break

Currently in the middle of feeding her daughter, Bubbles was joined by her dad, who was holding the niece she hadn't seen yet. She glanced away from her nursing child and met her dad's gaze.

"Meet your middle niece, Beth," he said softly.

She smiled at seeing her second niece.

"First Brittany, then Beth and now Belinda. Never thought the tradition of using 'B' names would be continued," she admitted.


End file.
